This invention relates to a scope cover and more particuarly to a scope cover which may be used on rifle scopes, binoculars and spotting scopes.
Many types of scope covers have been previously provided which are designed to protect the ocular and/or objective ends of the scopes when the scope is not actually being used. One type of prior art cover is simply a resilient cup-shaped cover which is stretched over one end of the scope to protect the lens when the scope is not actually being used. In this type of device, the cover may become lost when it has been removed from the scope.
To overcome the loss problem, another prior art device utilized flexible straps which extended between the cover and a mounting strap positioned on the scope. Although the flexible straps did prevent the cover from becoming lost when removed from the scope, the flexible straps also caused the cover to become tangled in the firearm's action and on brush.
It is therefore a principle object of the invention to provide an improved scope cover.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide an improved scope cover which may be used on rifle scopes, teleopes or spotting scopes.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a scope cover including a unique attachment means which insures that the cover will not become entangled in the firearm's action or on brush.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a scope cover having a unique attachment system which maintains the cover closely adjacent the upper portion of the scope when the cover has been removed from one end thereof.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a scope of the type described which is economical of manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.